Infinity
by SyndicateALPHA
Summary: With Cyrus's death, the remaining leaders of Team Galactic- Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn, want nothing more than to continue Cyrus's legacy, with him living as a martyr. When they make themselves known, Syndicate's friendly rival Trent disappears. Now, it's up to Syndicate to travel to new lands to find Trent and what Galactic wants with him. Chronicles an altered version of Gen 7.
1. Birch's Story

Legends tell of Kyrix, the ancient sorcerer who created obnoxious toys, but his reputation shot right up from "Why?" to "Decent" when he created the Resurrection Stone before his death to prove his worth. Buried with him, grave robbers took the stone, but Kyrix's spirit was too strong to let this happen to his dignity. Thus, he placed a curse on the stone, giving the possessors of the stone an early demise of three days and two nights after possessing it. Unfortunately for Kyrix, the robbers sold the stone to a king before their death. The king, and soon his kingdom, fell to raiders. One raider discovered the stone, and he buried it into the ground somewhere. Once the raider died, Kyrix's spirit was depressed, hoping that one day someone would return the stone to him. He waited until one thousand years later, when someone said they'd go looking for it.

"Or, at least I think that's how it works..." Professor Birch said.  
"That's your idea?" I said. Read Tales in Sinnoh and Hail Cyrus respectively if you haven't.  
"I believe so."  
"How recently was this published?"  
"Fourteen days ago."  
"Let me see that." I grabbed the book. "Who is this someone?"  
"The epilogue says that the person would wish to remain anonymous."  
"I'll respect that. I'm just worried about that kind of things someone could do with that power. I looked back and saw Cyrus's corpse on the Spear Pillar. A tinge of guilt punched me in the gut.  
"Don't worry. Things will get better." Birch put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at my watch. 8:34, sunset.  
"I need to go. I'll see you in six months!" I grabbed my things and left. I looked behind me, and saw Professor Birch looking at me, then closing the door.


	2. The Party

I was done being at Hoenn, and had to return to Sinnoh. It was going to be Cressa's birthday tomorrow, and I wanted to be ready for the occasion. Back at home, mom said that she was going to make a cake so Cressa can feel like she has a true family.  
"Syndicate!" Dawn said. "It's been awhile since you were here. Perhaps we could head out to Jubilife and have a bit of fun?"  
"I can't right now. I was hoping I could help set up the decorations." I said.  
"Well, I guess that's fine too." We hung up banners and tied balloons to chairs and planted candles into the cake. It took about 2 hours, but when we stepped backwards, all of the hard work unraveled and we could see all that we did. After relaxing on the balloon chairs, Norman stepped into the room.  
"Oh, Syndicate." Norman said. "I'm so glad that you could arrive at Twinleaf Town today. It's going to be more than just another weekend." He looked around. "I guess you deserve some sort of reward."  
"Reward?" Dawn asked. "We were just playing volunteer."  
"I insist." Norman answered. "Syndicate, your mom baked some cupcakes. You can have one, but make sure you put your Pokemon into the PC before we begin so that they won't break out."  
"There is no way I would trust Luna with unsupervised cupcakes." I tapped her Pokeball. I headed upstairs and left only Jendoa and a gift for Cressa during her birthday. I headed downstairs and found Dawn holding a vanilla cupcake and brown icing. I grabbed a chocolate cupcake with white icing. Before I could take a bite, I heard Dawn ask a question.  
"Trade?"  
"Do you like chocolate more?" I asked.  
"I thought that it would be very symbolic if we traded."  
"Why not?" Once the cupcakes were done, it was 11:56.  
"It's time we should get some sleep. See you at three." I said.  
"Sure." Dawn said. I headed to bed, and dreamed about the endless possibilities tomorrow may bring.

It was 2:45, and I had overslept. With just fifteen minutes to dress and the like, I threw together a rather bland white T-shirt, denim blue jeans, and a black coat. I had just enough time to brush my teeth and put together my watch before Cressa was walking home, oblivious to the surprise that awaited her. I combed my hair as I went down the stairs and found a seat at the new chair. It was a dining table that was turned towards the door. At the ends were a seat for Cressa and a seat for mom. I sat between mom and Dawn and there was no time for mom to ask any questions.  
"Oh, my!" Cressa exclaimed.  
"It's your birthday!" Mom yelled, jumping out of her seat. "We made you cake."  
"Cake?" Cressa asked.  
"Do you like marshmallows?" I asked Cressa still on the chair. She hadn't sat down yet.  
"Yes."  
"Magnify their happiness levels by four, and you have an idea of what cake tastes like." So, we spent a couple hours doing traditional birthday stuff. In Sinnoh, you're supposed to give someone you're truly grateful towards a Gracieda Flower if you have one. In birthdays, the only exception was not having a Gracieda Flower. Shaymin creates Gracieda Flowers with each step it took, but it's home has been part of a controversial mall plan. It was no surprise only Dawn and Norman got their hands on one. Everyone else said "Thank you" with a bow. It would've been a surprise four years ago, when Team Galactic wasn't even existing. It was six by the time the cake was finished. Suddenly, Norman said something unexpected.  
"What's burning?" He asked.  
"That must be the cupcakes!" Mom said.  
"No, honey." Norman said. "I gave one to Syndicate and another to Dawn last night/"  
"I'll go investigate." Professor Rowan got out of his chair.  
"Heh," Trent looked at me. He was sitting across from me. "I bet Gramps won't be back until-"  
"FIRE!" Professor Rowan yelled.  
"How much do you owe me?" I asked Trent  
"We have to get out!" Rowan looked serious. "The surrounding woods are burning! Eventually, this building will burn!"  
"We should have enough time to grab our possessions, right?" Dawn asked.  
"Your can take three things, assuming they're in a similar area." The windows were burning. "Make that two." We all split up. I took Cressa with me to keep her calm and managed to take only Luna out of the PC before my bedroom was starting to burn. The PC was no longer an option, but nobody inside was dead, fortunately. They can only die if the Pokebox Common is destroyed, and I have no clue where that is. Then, I took my coat and belt and put them on.  
"If we're gonna make it, we'll have to get out of this place." I said.  
"My parasol..." Cressa said.  
"I have it with me. Hurry up!" I was running towards the doorway when things started to collapse. I pushed Cressa forwards, and she stumbled. A wall of burning Oak was blocking my path.  
"Go on without me! I'll think of a way out!" I yelled.  
"What if you can't?" Cressa asked.  
"There's nothing you can do. Run, or you'll die too!" I heard rapidly accelerating footsteps fade into unhearing. I looked around and looked at my belt. Luna.  
"Luna, there's no time to explain! Just use Drain Punch on the wall!" It had broken, but it was the last support for the second floor. I ran out while yelling "Return!" to keep Luna safe. I jumped out of the doorway just in time to stay alive. Unfortunately, my foot was stuck under the second floor. I saw Professor Rowan escorting everyone to Lake Verity. That's where I met Jendoa and everything started.  
"Professor!" I yelled. I hoped that's not where it would end. I saw him look in my direction, look away for a bit, then look back. He and Dawn ran back to me and pulled the wood from over me. Once free, I crawled from under the house's remains. Rowan looked down at me.  
"If you need advice, I am perfectly capable of giving it." Professor Rowan said. I remember when this all started.  
"Thank you." I said. "Where are we headed?"  
"Well," Dawn said. "The Professor thinks that we should get somewhere safe. According to him, this is no ordinary forest fire." We started to walk towards the path to Sandgem Town.  
"This was intentional." Rowan said. "Someone wants someone dead. We'll discuss this later, but for now, come with me." He speed walked to Sandgem Town, which apparently gave him two close encounters with a heart attack. There, I saw a train station.  
"What is this place?" I asked. I had crossed Lake Verity to reach Twinleaf.  
"It was built while you were away. It hasn't had the time to get the fancy decorations, but it works." Dawn said.  
"I guess that makes sense."  
"Tickets, please." The Conductor said. He was about as old as Rowan was, but he seemed to retain the color in his hair and most of his short but bushy mustache, which a hint of brown in there. Yet, he seemed to love chocolate.  
"Right," Rowan got in front. "Eight tickets for the Poketrail."  
"There are only six of you." The Conductor said.  
"No time, think of it as change."  
"We appreciate your services. Come in." I didn't want to hear him anymore anyways.  
When we boarded the train, there was about only four other people there, but enough room to make the train a sort of home. Because Sinnoh is long and shortcuts are dangerous, there are five cars. In the back lies the meeting room, so it's empty of everything besides carpet and two carts on the ends of each side. The second car from the back is the bedroom with 12 beds and 4 bathrooms. The only legroom are pathways from car to car and bathroom to bathroom. Fortunately, the bedroom is tied with the third car for the title of the largest car, so the legroom from car to car is a third of an actual car. The weight is said to be balanced, but it worries me. The third car is the dining hall, with similar outline of the bedroom, but there are 4 tables divided by 5 foot lines. The fourth car is the kitchen, with meals in quality between street Unova magic and tiny Kalosian "cuisines", which can be summed up with: Kanto food times 6, because Kanto food consists of tasteless nutrients. The food is close to Hoenn food, but Hoenn is fancier than what they serve, and Sinnoh is in the center of the large regions, so the quality varies depending on what town you're in. The fifth car is the engine and steering room. We are boarded into the third car and we make ourselves comfortable.


	3. Icy Blood

As we board into the train, the Conductor says that the train is full. Each of us are assigned a number. Professor Rowan is number 5, Dawn's number 6, I'm number 7, Mom's number 8, Norman is number 9, Cressa is number 10, and Trent is number 11. A man wearing all black boards, but I can't identify him because the shadows casted by his fedora shroud his face. None of the seats are numbered, so we are free to sit wherever we please. I get in a chair with Dawn, Professor Rowan and a hyperactive girl, whereas Mom, Norman, Cressa, and Trent sit on the other side of the train. The hyperactive girl wears a visor, a t-shirt, and short shorts with ankle socks and pink shoes. Her brown hair is in a ball style on each side of her head by her eyes with long stands of hair being lowered from the balls, which stretch down to her knees.  
"May I know your name, young girl?" Professor Rowan asked.  
"Lilac." The girl says. "I came from Aspertia City of Unova, but I couldn't stay there forever. I'm an adventurer!"  
"What do you do from that?" Dawn asked.  
"Mapmaking. I've mapped Unova, Kanto, Hoenn, Kalos, and I was just finishing Sinnoh. All I have left here is Snowpoint City."  
"Isn't that the next stop?" I asked.  
"Yeah, but the train gives a 3 hour breakaway between points, so there's plenty of time to explore the surroundings. The only problem is, the trail covers every single region except Hoenn and Johto, so there are at least five trains."  
"I think we're near Mt. Coronet now, so it's only a matter of time."  
When dinner arrives, the final route to Snowpoint City has been reached. Suddenly, a noise from the roof was heard.  
"Did anyone else hear that?" Lilac asked.  
"No." I said. The thump occurred again. "Yes. I'll go... investigate it." I walked to the next car reluctantly. When I climbed to the roof, a boot hit my hand, and I lost my grip on one hand. A face appeared from the owner of the boot. Commander Mars.  
"Why are you..." I grunted. "Here?"  
"For you, twerp! The only way I can redeem myself is if I can kill you!" Mars said.  
"Give me ten more minutes, and the train will have one less passenger." I pushed my fallen hand towards the next car, swung my other hand towards the same hand, and pulled myself up the other car.  
"You!" Mars yelled. She swung at me, but I ducked. On the ground, all I could do was bring her down with me. I tried to sweep her with my legs, but she jumped. She returned the blow by trying to tackle me, but I rolled forwards and picked myself up while she experienced a faceplant.  
'If I can send out Luna, she doesn't stand a chance, but that would leave Luna with the possibility of...' I closed my eyes, and focused at the task at hand. Commander Mars stared at me, and pulled a knife from her belt without looking at it. She lunged at me, but I dodged it. I swung a fist towards her, but she grabbed my fist and threw me to the ground. She plunged her knife towards me, but she forgot to hold me down. I rolled away from the knife strikes and fell towards the edge of the train. I let myself fall and I was left with a foot of safe ground width and a large scar on my elbow. I held it and looked for a way out. Nowhere. I looked under the train, and figured that I should be able to confuse her by climbing under it. With the only grip being some pipes, I was careful to not explode the train. I climbed to the other side, and climbed back up. I punched her with my good arm, and she was temporarily disoriented.  
"Grahh!" She yelled. "Not like this! It will NOT end like this!" She grabbed my arms, pulled me below her, and grabbed her knife back. "Any last words?"  
"Just one." I said.  
"Don't waste my time."  
"Tunnel." She looked at where the train was going, and was swiftly pushed off of me. I sucked in my gut to keep the tunnel from killing me as well. When the tunnel was over, I looked at the path behind me. There, I saw a bleeding corpse. The train just stopped, so I jumped off and went to investigate. There, I saw Commander Mars's body, and a green scarf.  
"Trent?" I said under my breath.

I picked up the scarf and headed to the train station. My old friend was nowhere to be found.


	4. Ashes of Fate

Author's Note: Please excuse the intense change in quality. I haven't worked on this story in months, and I, for the most part, want only to flesh out Lilac's character and chronicle the story line of Sun and Moon, since that will be coming out next week as of writing this.

Anyways, without further ado, I present chapter 4 of Infinity, "Ashes of Fate".

Professor Rowan, Dawn, Cressa, and Lilac left the train to see what I was doing, looking at Trent's scarf. My mother and father were still on the train, refusing to leave the train since the next departure from the Snowpoint City station was in two weeks, and the current train would leave in ten minutes.

"Syndicate, what's wrong, boy?", The Professor asked.

"This... this is Trent's," I told them. "I've always thought the scarf looked stupid on him, and he knows it. He'd never just willingly drop it."

"He could be playing a prank on you," Dawn suggested. "You know him."

"I know he'd never go to this extent."

"He couldn't have gone far;" Lilac said. "The only places he could have gone to are the city's perimeter or taken a ride at the airport."

"That certainly helps." I sent out a bunch of my Pokemon, along with my following Rayquaza, Serpentine. "Scout the area. If you find Trent, signal Serpentine." I knew that Serpentine could find me, no matter how far I went. He was the only legendary thus far that has chosen to keep following me; the others had more important business keeping the universe in balance.

"Now," I began to ask Lilac. "Where does the plane dock to?"

"I don't know..." She answered.

"The... uh, some region called 'Alola'." Cressa answered, much to my surprise. "They're incredibly remote, not even transregion PCs. You'll have to pick and take your six."

"How do you know this?" Dawn asked.

"It's Sinnoh!" Professor Rowan answered for Cressa. "Many of us take transport very seriously."

"Like to see you try Unova," Lilac quickly replied. "We do our back-to-back battles on TRAINS."

After much planning, we finally came to the conclusion that we should take the plane. There were only four seats, not including the pilot's, so we had to leave Rowan behind. I brought alone my team of 6, all led by Jendoa.

**One Week Later**

We were finally above the Alola Region. Or... at least I think we were.

"What is this? Where's the capital?" I asked.

"They're just a bunch of islands..." Dawn added.

"That's the idea. Surely you've gotten your fair share at Hoenn?" Lilac answered.

"Yeah, but at least it was a continent. This is just plain weird." I replied.

Suddenly, the plane started shaking. I checked to investigate, only to find the pilot parachuting out, with a "GS" emblem on it. It must be Team Galactic, but what does the S stand for? I didn't have the time to consider it. I went back to the passenger area, to ask one simple question.

"Any of you know how to fly a plane?" I asked.

"Dammit, not again..." Lilac unhelpfully answered.

_There was a crash, a flame, and a Phoenix._


End file.
